pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Ultra Back
Synopsis When Elizabeth makes Ultra angry, he takes off and takes his computer with him. He also summons as many characters into the house as possible. But when disaster strikes and the entire apartment needs repairs, they need Ultra back. Transcript Loaffey: Hey, Elizabeth! I have to replace my insulin. Elizabeth: Sure thing. Ultra, could you get it from the fridge? Ultra: Say please, idiot! Elizabeth: I don't have to say please when it comes to a diabetic! If she doesn't get her insulin, she'll almost die. Ultra: Shut up! I'm leaving! All: What?! Dragonet: I'll get it then. Finny: Mommy, he's leaving? Dragonet: It looks like it. Suddenly, a very strong wind picked up outside. Elizabeth: Look outside. It's a hurricane. Carrot Cake: What's a hurricane, Mommy? Dragonet was about to explain, when the hurricane ripped into the house. Everybody: AAAAHHH! Elizabeth was thrown into a wall as she felt and heard her spine smash on impact. Dragonet was trying to hold on to her three daughters, but lost her grip on Finny. Eventually, the hurricane got all four of them and threw them into a wall, knocking them out. Rotom was pulled out of Elizabeth’s arms. Elizabeth couldn’t help it because she was unconscious. Eventually, the house came crashing down on them, knocking them out. Mew was the only one still conscious and grabbed Elizabeth's phone from her hoodie, using Psychic to dial 911. ... Later, Elizabeth woke up on a hospital bed. Elizabeth: Where am I? She tries to sit up, but an aching pain in her spine. Elizabeth: Where are my Pokémon? Nurse Joy: We healed all of your Pokémon for you. They're right here. Also, there were some new residents in your house too. They said they were there to live, but then this happened. In another room, Finny woke up with an IV in her fin, next to her mom. Finny: Huh? Are you okay, mommy? Dragonet: *Yawn* I think so. Finny: What's this tube thingy taped to my fin? Dragonet: It’s an IV. Rotom awoke in another room, but it realized it wasn't with Elizabeth. Rotom (Confused): Elizabeth? Where are you? Pudding and Carrot Cake woke up in another room. Pudding: Where's Elizabeth? Carrot Cake: More importantly, where's our mommy? Nurse Joy: She's in another room. Loaffey woke up next, attached to a blood sugar monitor that showed up on a screen. Loaffey: What? Why am I hooked up to a TV screen?! Nurse Joy: Um, because you're a diabetic. We can't just leave you there. Elizabeth: Is the apartment destroyed? Joy: Unfortunately, yes. Elizabeth: Can you bring Rotom and Dragonet in here? Nurse Joy brought in Rotom and Dragonet. Elizabeth: Thank you. Joy: Ultra‘s gone for good. Elizabeth: But without him, I won’t have anybody to make more rooms.... or.... Rotom: We have to get him back! Dragonet: But how will we find him? Ultra, meanwhile, had a house the whole time. Ultra: This house is much better anyways. Rotom (screaming): I WANT ULTRA BACK! NOW! COME BACK! COME BACK! I WANT HIM BACK! Ultra suddenly shows up. Ultra: Ha! Tricked you! I wasn't leaving! Elizabeth (to herself): Thank goodness.. Rotom: Could you fix our house? Ultra: What's the magic word? Rotom: ...Please. Ultra: Sure thing. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes